Besar o Matar
by Chrono Sama
Summary: Es una traducción al español de la autora:" Charice-Claire-Vizziny"  Ella sabe que él la odia pero este aun no se lo ha dicho. Entonces él le muestra su odio de una manera muy inusual...FIC Yukio y Riruka...


¡Hola! ¡De nuevo yo otra vez! Jeje, bien les quiero decir que hoy traigo devuelta una traducción al español, de la pareja de Riruka x Yukio (^w^) me gusta hacer estas traducciones porque quiero que ustedes disfruten de la historia como yo disfrute de ella! n_n

Como dijo en la otra historia que traduje, hay ciertas partes que el programa traduce muy mal y no se logra entender lo que dice; asique modifique ciertas palabras pero que el fin y al cabo dicen lo mismo (en otras palabras aclaro).

**Aviso: Esta es una traducción al español, ¡la historia no me pertenece! **

**(( Datos ))**

**Nombre de la historia**: Kiss or kill

**Autora**: Charice-Claire-Vizziny

* * *

><p><strong>(( Notas de la autora <strong>**Charice-Claire-Vizziny ))  
><strong>

**Una****obra****de****ficción:**Bleach

**Por****: **m0.0by ®

**Anime****/****Manga****: **Bleach por Kubo Tite

**Personaje****principal****:**Dokugamine Riruka y Yukio

**Otros personajes****:**Los miembros de la Xcution

**Clasificación****:**T (adolescentes de 14 años y más)

**Género****:**Romance

**Tipo****:**One Shot

**Creado****:** 23 de mayo 2011  
><strong><br>****Final****:**23 de mayo 2011

**Publicado****:**26 de mayo 2011

Copyright © 2011

Todos los derechos reservados. La copia y el plagio son estrictamente prohibida.

* * *

><p><strong>BESAR O MATAR<strong>

Hoy el tema que circulaba en la sede de Xcution, una misteriosa organización que esta ayudando a Kurosaki Ichigo a obtener fuerzas shinigamis.

Era un tema importante pero en realidad no es tanto para dos de los miembros; si ellos eran Riruka Dokugamine y Yukio.

Ella era muy habladora y abierta. Las emociones de ella se elevan como un volcán en erupción. Él no estaba muy preocupado, lo único que le importaba era su video juego. Y pocas veces le molestaba que Riruka este gritando cerca.

Ella admito que odiaba a Yukio y que era posible que lo matara algún día.

Mientras que el joven Yukio tenía una naturaleza totalmente distinta a la de Riruka. Estaba fresco y tranquilo. Dedica toda su atención en su aparato gris PSP.

El nunca dijo nada sobre Riruka ¿realmente la odiaba? ¿Sentía indiferencia hacia ella? o por ahí le gustaba?. Eso era algo que nadie sabio, solo el mismo Yukio.

Los otros miembros de la organización esperaban que los dos adolecentes se llevaran bien, por medio de algunas citas si era necesario. A sus ojos Yukio y Riruka eran perfectos. Al verlos pelearse una Riruka gritando airadamente y un Yukio ignorándola, era divertido y agradable aunque a veces era demasiado berrinche.

Así que hoy, los miembros de Xcution cooperaron y encerraron en una habitación especial de la sede a Riruka y Yukio. Se dijo a ambos adolecentes que ingresaran a la sala con el objeto de discutir y mejorar su relación "fría". La relación no iba para nada bien, ya que los gritos y quejas de la chica se llenaron en la base.

Riruka miro a Yukio que estaba jugando con su PSP, como de costumbre.

"¡Yukio Hey!", Riruka exclamó en voz alta.

Yukio silencio y ni siquiera dio el más mínimo giro hacia Riruka. Esto hace que la sangre de la chica hierva. La muchacha camino dando pasos fuertes hasta quedar finalmente en frente del rubio.

"No eres para nada educado, cuando alguien te esta hablando tienes que mirar a la gente ¿sabes?" se quejó.

Por primera vez en la vida Riruka, vio como Yukio dejo inmediatamente de jugar y luego levanto su cabeza para mirarla. Riruka sintió como su corazón latió muy rápido, los ojos del chico se cerraron con cansancio.

Dios mío, ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué mi corazón latió tan fuerte de repente? Riruka dijo a si misma.

Luego se miraban en silencio, Riruka no sabia que decir. Pero entonces volvió hablar.

"¡Al parecer hay un Dios! ¡Yukio finalmente me presto atención!" Riruka exclamó, levantando ambas manos en alto. Yukio miraba sin decir una palabra. Luego Riruka bajo las manos y miro al chico que estaba sentado mirándola serio.

"Sabes Yukio, una de las razones por la que te odio realmente es por esto. Porque nunca me haces caso. Ya se que debes odiarme demasiado porque siempre estoy molestando, pero no me haz dicho nada todavía" dijo poniendo sus ojos rubí sobre los verdes. "dime que si me odias realmente, quiero oírlo ahora Yukio. Si lo gritas es mucho mejor"

Yukio se alejo de Riruka, a continuación el inclinó ligeramente la cabeza.

" ¿Tienes otra forma de mostrar lo mucho que me odias? Solo matar o me besar, por ejemplo?" Riruka pregunto. Entonces echó a reír a carcajadas recordando las palabras finales. Ella misma no sabía porque dijo tal cosa.

Yukio a continuación, se levanto de su asiento. El siguió mirando fijo de una manera fría a Riruka que se estaba riendo delante de el, hasta que finalmente dejó de reír. Más tarde Riruka miro a Yukio, con algunos sentimientos en duda. Yukio estaba muy cerca de ella.

Se siguieron mirando el uno al otro, hasta que Yukio dio un paso adelante, el espacio de entre él y Riruka se iba reduciendo. Ella no se movió, su rostro se ve sorprendido. Ahora de nuevo Riruka por primera vez en la vida no fue capaz de emitir un fuerte grito. La cara del joven se mantenía inexpresivo como siempre, no tenia idea de lo rápido que iba el ritmo cardiaco de la chica.

Yukio tomo suavemente de los brazos de la chica, haciendo que la niña de un grito de sorpresa. Se siguieron mirando el uno al otro y luego con un movimiento rápido, Yukio beso a Riruka. No en la frente, no en la mejilla, no en la nariz si no en los labios.

Yukio cerró los ojos, pero Riruka no hizo lo mismo. Ella estaba demasiado sorprendida como para cerrarlos. Por el contrario se mantenía redondos y bien abiertos.

Pero luego dejo cerrar sus ojos rubí, así Riruka inconscientemente paso sus manos por detrás de los brazos de Yukio, posándolas sobre la espalda de él.

Por ultimo, los chicos dejaron de besarse. Ambos se soltaron de inmediato y se separaron, haciendo unos pasos hacia atrás. Riruka lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.

Riruka estaba totalmente avergonzada. No sabe si estar enojada o que. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de decir algo sobre lo que paso Yukio hablo primero.

"Prefiero besar una y mil veces en lugar de tener que causar heridas en tu cuerpo y mucho menos tener que matar para poder demostrar a todos cuando te odio" dijo con una sonrisa.

La cara de Riruka se enrojeció al instante. Ya no se atrevía mirar a Yukio. El tenía una amplia sonrisa en sus labios. Entonces el hombre tomo su PSP y luego salió de la habitación, dejando sola a Riruka que todavía estaba impactada por lo que había acabado de pasar con él.

* * *

><p>Yukio inmediatamente saludo a sus amigos de la organización cuando salió de la habitación. Era obvio que inundaron al chico de todo tipos de preguntas.<p>

"Vamos, cálmense todos ustedes. A partir de este momentos, estoy seguro de que mi relación con Riruka no será la misma." Yukio respondió bien claro.

Los miembros de Xcution sólo podía mirar a Yukio que luego se alejo de todos ellos en silencio. En sus mentes pasaron variedad de cosas que pudo haber pasado.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Bien espero que hallan disfrutado esta hermosa historia, asique me siento muy feliz de poder traducirlo je<p>

Amo a esta pareja, y pronto publicare mis propias historias sobre ambos, pero por el momento me siento feliz de traducir estos fics :) aguante el **YukiRiru** jajaja

Gracias a la autora **Charice-Claire-Vizziny** que me permitió traducir su historia, todos los créditos son para ella.


End file.
